indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carveoutapath/Ian's Jury Speech
Well, congratulations to the 3 of you. You did what 15 others could not do, and got to the end. Let’s start in on this, shall we? Bryce-You played a great game all-around, I will say that. You won yourself some challenges, made decent connections, and you had great strategic prowess. Buuuuuut… Our relationship frustrated me to no end. While you’re saying that I seemed to hate you from the get-go, I felt that it was actually the opposite. Or maybe it’s both, I don’t know. But besides that fact, I feel the suggestion that we “never talked” was inaccurate-we did talk a few times from when we swapped together to when I was voted out. I do not blame you for wanting me out since I was your target. And I will say this: The fact that you asked me what I had gotten at The Temple made me really uncomfortable, because, well, did you ever think of the fact that I wanted to keep it under wraps to try and avoid being targeted as a threat? So there’s that. And I do have a few questions for you: #Why did you tell Lynn to vote me? #You said in your RoP that you felt shaded by something I had said about Su in the tribe chat. Can you please clarify this? Because I really want to know the extent of this shade. And then I will try and explain/own up to said response to whatever you had said about him in the first place. #Why did you openly ask me in the tribe chat what I got at The Temple? I’ll say this. Sometimes, I never really knew where I was at as well. I’m sorry if it came across like I hated you this season, and I’m sorry if I did anything to make you hate me. After this crazy shit is over, I hope we can be friends. Chloe-Girl, I love you. I’m sure you know that. However, on a game basis, you didn’t exactly cut it. And sometimes, as you alluded to in RoP (though you didn’t exactly use this terminology), it felt like you were just ghosting me. Here are my questions to you: #What was the biggest factor in that, in just kinda leaving me on “Sent” a couple of times? #Who was your most valuable connection during the game and why? Drew-It’s no secret that you killed pretty much everyone in the challenges. You won five individual immunities, more than everyone else combined. You were good on strategy as well. However, like my fellow jurors have already brought up, you made some huge social faux pas. The one question I have to ask you is: What are the three biggest social blunders you made in this game? And as an add-on, how would you fix them? That’s almost it, except a couple general questions for the three of you. The first one is serious: What are the three biggest moves you made, and why were they so big? The second one: You guys deserve a little fun with this. It’s random, but something you still kinda gotta think on. If it’s not in your wheelhouse, it’s fine. I want you three to each decide which hero from the Super Sentai pantheon each member of the jury is. You guys can use this link for reference: https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Category%3ASentai_Ranger So, that’s it. Sorry if I come across as bitter or whatever the hell I come across as to you all. Good luck. Category:Blog posts